Female's Judgement
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Naru final gives her self a chance to take in Kietaro. But what if the feeling come quick than expected.
1. It's Not My Fault

Female's Judgement

Chapter 1: It's Not My Fault!

"Run for your life! Mad swordwoman on the loose!" Kietaro shouted in fright as the kendo fighter chased him down the corridors with an unpretected blade of steel.

"Your antics end today Urashima. Consider this your last run on Earth." Motoko roared at the running student. This was just another sureal misunderstanding for Kietaro Urashima. And this was no differant.

"It wasn't my fault I swear!" Kietaro's voice was a mixture of mercy and forgiveness.

"I won't fall for it this time Perv!" Motoko prepared for one of her most deadly sword techs in her arsenal. To Kietaro this has become all too fermliar in his life at the Hinata House. Knowing just how this attack is performed(It has been used on him to many to not see this coming), Kietaro saw a door to his right and jumped in his oppertunity of escape.

"Steel Air Cutter!" Motoko swong her sword to the ground and the Ki energy released ripped through the wooden floor and tore up anything that was in it's path. The energy dissipated as soon as it broke the balcony rail. 'I must of got him with that.' She thought but that was ruled out as soon as she heard a door slam close her heart sank. 'Next time you wont be so lucky.'

Meanwhile...

"That was too close. I really thought it was the end. Where am I anyway?" He asked himself while he was slightly panting. He scanned the room to see who's it is and noticed it was Naru's. While looking around the second time he seemed to have the feeling that he missed something.

"BAKA!" Naru shrieked as she advanced on the defencless Keitaro. He rolled up in to a defencive ball and covered his face with his arms.

"It was a mistake, Motoko was going to murderlise me. Please spare my life Naru-chan." Kietaro waited for the blow to send him flying outside but it never came. He stuck his head up to see what stopped her but it seems that she was frozen in position.

"Nar...ru...chan." She blurted as she slowly began to blush. Her raised hand went to her side and she seemed to take in a breath of air. "What are you doing here Kietaro?" She asked with a slight bit of fustration. Kietaro just felt lucky to not get sent flying.

"Su pushed me into her room and she was getting changed and thats how it happened. Another one of those sword attacks and she would of killed me. I still have the cuts and bruses of her previous attacks." Kietaro stated. Naru sighed.

"As much as I don't wan't to ask this can I see them?" Naru asked. She seemed to be abit angry but managed to keep it in this time. Keitaro took off his shirt to show a slightly toned chest that impressed Naru quite a bit. "Since when did you work out?" Naru showing abit off a smile. Kieitaro smirked.

"All those times being pounded around, punched, kicked, chased, thumped, struck, thing thrown at and all those times hitting the ground has made me tougher but just for my surivial." Keitaro explained. Naru inspected his chest, his back, arms for damage of late. Some of the deep slash scars were form Motoko and the others from Su and Naru herself when she have thrown sharp objects at him for various reasons. There is also multiple bruses from Su again, Sarah and Naru. And the rest were nicks and scratches from hitting the floor after every attack. A small yelp could be heard as she touched one of the scars she made herself. His body tensed instantly.

"Did I do that?" Naru asked him with concern. Keitaro nodded weakly. It was the knife insident three days ago when Keitaro was pushed on to Naru and touched her bum by accident. Naru got quite angry and began to throw various kitchen items at him. It just happened that the biggest and the sharpest knike hit Keitaro on the side of the chest. Su though it was a game and began to throw things at him too. The rest was history.

"I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?" Naru looked guilty at the resulting effect of her uncontrolled outburst.

"You think." Keitaro smiled softly. This is the soft and adorable side that he adored about Naru.

"I guess I should be more careful." Naru smiled weakly. She pulled her hand away from his chest but he leant forward. She cleanly knocked his glasses off his face. An image of him without his glasses instantly raced through her mind. She blushed instantly.

"Where's my glasses?" Keitaro began to scan the area with his hands in hope of findind his glasses. But his hands glided over Naru's and she flinched out of reflex. Keitaro lost his balance and kind of fell on top of her. His face began to redden.

"Errrr..."

"..."

'Kiss him' A voice told Naru in the back of her head. Her mind went blank. 'I can't do that.' Naru was fighting for control. 'Kiss him. What do you have to lose.' The voice wen as quickly as it came.

Back to reality...

Naru seemed to wrap her arms around his neck as they seemed to be leaning in. That until the door swung open violently,

"Naru! Have you seen..." Kitsune came to an halt as she saw the position of the two students. But the noise snapped them both back to the real world. "I think I'll leave now!" Kitsune zipped out in a cloud of smoke. Naru's face turned from dreamy to slightly angry.

"What are you doing on top of me?" Naru asked. Her face got a darker crimson.

"I lost my balance..." Naru's eyes narrowed.


	2. Optimism

Love Hina: Female's Judgement

Chapter 2: Optimism

"Well aren't you gonna get off me?" Naru asked expectantly. Keitaro just blushed.

"Ok give me a minute." Keitaro answered. He shifted his body weight to move but as soon as he raised himself he found that he was locked in some sort of embrace.

"Err…….. Naru, you're holding me…." Keitaro pointed out. This made Naru jump to attention and blush deep crimson.

"Err…sorry, it doesn't mean anything though." Naru said. This made Keitaro wince but Naru pulled out a very evil smile.

"I bet you would prefer it to be Mutsumi though." Keitaro darkened at the thought but then laughed it off.

"That would be the case if it was a few months ago. But I have feelings for a certain Narusa….." he closed his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stop himself. Naru eyed him weirdly.

"What was that?" Naru asked expectantly. She gave off a small advance to threaten him to talk.

"Nothing Narusagawa. Seriously it's nothing." Her anger faded a bit. Just a bit but not by much.

"Well, that's a shame. I really think you meant something to me, he he." Naru's face of anger disappeared and was replaced with a face of slight seduction. She sat down looked him in the eye while a part of her cleavage was showing. Keitaro couldn't help but look, then the drip of blood when down his nose. She got him, he's busted.

"I'm so sorry Naru. Please forgive me." Keitaro rolled into a defensive ball and hid his face behind his arms. Naru approached him with her fist raised at a threaten level.

"You're so easy Keitaro." Naru put her fist down and placed her hands on his shoulders while pushing him down to the floor. She sat on his raised knee.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously. Naru smiled sweetly and placed her hands on his face.

From outside a huge noise could be heard from the corridor. A figure opens the door, Naru and Keitaro turned to look who was there and to there surprise, it was Motoko.

"First you I caught you peeping and now you are trying it with innocent Naru-sempai. Prepare to die." Motoko drew her sword.

"Motoko it's not what you think…" Naru tried to explain but it was no use.

(High pitched girly scream)

Keitaro pushed Naru off him and ran toward her balcony with Motoko in hot pursuit. He looked down and then grabbed the railing and front flipped over the edge. Motoko with only revenge in her eyes. Burst through the railing and dropped sword first with the rubble, ready to attack.

(BANG! CRASH!)

Naru looked over her balcony to see a very scared Keitaro running for his life while being chased by a very pissed Motoko.

"Oh well." Naru sighed. She walked back to her table and began to study again.

-**Later That Day**-

"I'm so happy Tama-chan came when he did." Keitaro sighed as he walked back to the Hinata-sou with Tama-chan on his shoulder.

"Myuh." Tama-chan mentioned. Keitaro just nodded.

They got to the stairs of the Hinata-sou and slowly walked up the stairs. The steps felt like a pyramid staircase. As he got to the top he was met by one person that he didn't expect.

"Narusagawa? What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked. She just smiled and put an index finger to her chin.

"Hello to you to. By the way what are you doing later on tonight?" Naru asked him with a slight blush. Keitaro recoilled slightly from suprise.

"Errrrr, nothing as it stands. Why do you ask Narusagawa?" Keitaro askes. He looks her in the eyes to see what she is planning, but finds nothing.

"Just wondering if you want to do something different to night?" Naru answered. Keitaro smile at all the possiblities to what that means. A trickle of blood goes down his nose at thought, Naru noticed this and got very angry, very quickly.

"Baka!" Naru shouted while slamming her fist into his face. Keitaro stumbled back from the pressure of the punch.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Maybe cause it's you Narusegawa I thought that. Come on, you are nice after all." Keitaro mentioned in his defence. Naru blushed from this.

"Thanks Keitaro but stop while you're ahead casue where do you rather want to be? In the sky? Or in your own bed?" Naru asked him with a slight hint of venom in her tone.

"Ok, thank you for the advice." Keitaro waved. Naru just walked off.

"Meet me at the main doors at seven. Don't be late or else." Naru called heading off inside.


End file.
